Tirithond
The planet Tirithond is serves as both the capital of the Eressa Sector as well as the Military headquarters of the Sector Imperial Navy Battlefleet and Astra Militarum Regiments. Unusually for a Sector capital, Tirithond is nowhere near the center of the Sector, nor is it on a major trade route. Rather it lies near the eastern edge. Climate Before the arrival of the Imperium Tirithond was inhabited by a now unknown Xenos species that constructed machines that provided the planet with a magnetosphere that protected them from solar radiation. The machines were destroyed by the Imperium during the conquest of Tirithond destroying the magnetosphere in the process. Now only a much smaller degree of radiation is blocked by the planets ozone layer making life within the domes a necessity for humans. While the radiation is not immediately lethal over exposure in humans will typically occur in a solar week or less making the only life outside the domes plant, fish, or insect life. History Like many of the worlds of the Eressa Sector, Tirithond was inhabited by Xenos before the coming of the Imperium in M41. What Xenos species is unknown as it was apparently native to the planet and was driven to extinction by the Crusade. The Xenos were so thoroughly eradicated that the Mechanicus never bothered to document their physiology and never gave them a name for documentation. The only remains of the Xenos are what few structures and machines dot the landscape. After conquering the planet, Lord Solar Macharius sent several regiments of Map Makers as well as a massive Mechanicus force to fortify the planet in anticipation of the main forces arrival as well as eventual colonization. In a massive undertaking they constructed a number of domed cities. As the crusade swept into the Sector a colonization force comprised of nearly a billion Hive city dwellers as well as several regiments who had served honorably and were awarded with the chance to settle a new planet. Macharian Heresy After the death of the Lord Solar, seven of Macharian's Generals would revolt against the Imperium and try and carve up the newly conquered territory to form their own small empires. Not long after the defenses of Tirithond were finished would they be put to the test. Each city was built to support mighty planetary defense weapons, some of which were set atop the domes with their foundations in the city beneath. When one of the rebellious Generals came to claim the Eressa Sector, he found surprisingly stiff resistance. Those Regiments assigned to colonize the planet had remained loyal to the Imperium out of devotion to Macharius and refused to join anyone rebelling against the Imperium. After a six month siege in which three of the domed cities were destroyed, the General decided that securing such a troublesome planet would take more resources than he could spare given it's unimportant positioning. Thus it was when nearly seventy years later, the Imperial Reclamation forces arrived, they found Tirithond to be one of very few planets to remain loyal to the Imperium. For their devotion as well as their proven defenses, the Adeptus Administratum decided to declare Tirithond the Sector's Capital. Government A military government remains in place as a counter to any potential rebellion. The Planetary Governor, known simply as a "Commander." Serves for life or until old age or infirmity renders him incapable of doing his work. Shortly before his death or retirement a new Governor is chosen from either Battlefleet Eressa or the Local Imperial Guard to succeed him. But no matter how talented, no officer can command an entire world alone, and so his staff includes representatives from the Commissariat, the Ecclesiarchy, the Adeptus Arbites and the Adeptus Mechanicus. Notable locations add your own Macharian Dome The dome settled by the Imperial Guard regiments who were granted permission to help colonize the planet. As such the Humans of the Macharian Dome are perhaps the most fanatical followers of the Imperial Creed. It was also this dome that led the defense of Tirithond during the Macharian Heresy as the thought of betraying the ideals their beloved Lord Solar fought for was abhorrent. The Macharian Dome now houses the sector's Schola Progenium and is responsible for training the Planet's regiment, the Tirithond Titans. Saint Macharius Chapel This chapel dedicated to Lord Solar Macharius is flanked by sixty meter high statues of The Emperor and Macharius himself and permanently guarded by a company of Adeptus Arbites and Sororitas hailing from the Order of the Shrouded Pillar . Tirithond Titans are required to make a pilgrimage to the Chapel upon completion of their training, giving rise to a tradition, every Titan will carve his name into one of the Chapel's pillars. Traggat Entertainment District Named for a minor officer who held the region against a force outnumbering his by five to one and later became its first mayor, this city sized area is the one place on the planet that supplies much needed rest and recreation to Imperial soldiers and officers through taverns and gambling halls. It also serves a darker purpose, rebels captured across the Sector's various battlefields "pay their debt to The Imperium" with daily eighteen hour work shifts, performing the menial labor needed to keep the district running, kept in line with surgically implanted explosives and threats of being converted into Servitors. The worst are simply converted pre-emptively. One notable location within the District boasts a staff of three hundred joygirls but does not disclose that many of them were rebels captured alongside their male comrades, nor that they are kept in line with threats of immediate execution from either the owners or displeased guests. Supremacy Plaza At the foot of the central spire supporting the dome lies the Supremacy Plaza. The Plaza itself is cobbled with 77 marble plates, engraved in gold with the names of those who fought and fell to realize Macharius' vision. As the heart of the dome, the most important facilities of the Ecclesiarchy are lined up along the Plaza. Ecclesiarchal Palace A display of the Ecclesiarchy's power and wealth, the palace can easily withstand comparison to that of the planetary governor. Visible from low orbit, its layout resembles a winged emblem of the Ministorum, with one major and six minor wings. It is not only the seat of the Arch Cardinal, but also contains countless scribes and offices, the headquarters of the Missionaria Galaxia in the sector and facilities to indoctrinate and train preachers and priests. Cathedral of the Guiding Hand Adjacent to the sector's palace of the Ecclesiarchy, the cathedral witnessed the final stretches of the Eressa Schism and is still a destination for countless pilgrims to witness the body of Temon Galene. It is also the seat of the Sector Synod and every planetary governor officially receives his office in these halls. The building itself lined with no less than four major and eight minor bell towers and covers an area comparable to a hab-block. Many heroes of the sector are buried in its crypt and over 1000 priests tend to the countless pilgrims and civilians that visit the cathedral each day. Convent of the Veiled Pillar The Order of the Shrouded Pillar are an Order Pronatus, tasked with finding, retrieving, repairing and guarding of relics and artifacts of faith. This may include the holy remains of a Saint, but can also mean retrieving a blessed Rosarius from a Missionary who fell in the line of duty. As these artifacts are of considerable value, the exact location of the storages and vaults is a closely guarded secret. To ensure this, the Sisters never show their faces in public, wearing elaborate ceremonial veils. Access to their convent is highly restricted for most outsiders and even the true names of each Sister are known only to the Canoness. Obsidian Garden A cemetery covering several square kilometers in total, its graves are filled with those not important enough to be entombed in the Cathedral, but whose contribution to the sector are nonetheless considerable. Many Missionaries, Priests or Sisters are buried here. Convent of the Auric Tome Next to the Convent of the Veiled Pillar lies that of the Auric Tome. The Sisters Famulous study and record the many bloodlines and connections of imperial nobility and while the Eressa sector is young, alliances and rivalries dating far back have already formed. The convent contains a vast library specialized on recording these past incidents, truces or verbal contracts, maintained by servitors and scribes to be ready when they should become important. The halls of the convent are usually rather empty, as the majority of Sisters resides at courts to advise planetary governors, merchant dynasties or even the Knights of Prima Cajalax. This means that mainly novitiates and instructors remain back on Tirithond. Solon's Dome Warmaster Solon was responsible for pacifying the Macharian Heresy, the 70-year long campaign to reconquer the worlds held by Macharius' rebellious generals. The Dome named in his honor contains many buildings and facilities established after the Heresy. Bolthill Palace The palace of the Sector Governor, erected over one of the fiercest battlefields of the Heresy. Unlike its ecclesiarchal counterpart, it is a fortress as much as a residence and its architecture is dominated by reinforced ferrocrete pillars, embrasures and easily defendable positions. Many obstreperous visitors have reconsidered their concerns twice over after first laying eyes on Bolthill. Courthouse Themis Headquarters of the Adeptus Arbites in the sector. As keepers of imperial law, the Arbites naturally take a great interest in the quelling of rebellious planets and often send their forces to follow the Militarum. Hotel Sacharov Once built to provide comfort to the sector's elite, most of the Hotel's guests now visit it involuntarily, as it has become the headquarter of the Inquisition after the owner had been caught involved in the trade of xeno foods. Nowadays, citizens pass the Sacharov with lowered eyes as it is said that invisible observers lurk behind the covered windows. Military Tirithond Titans Like many Imperial Worlds, Tirithond pays it's tithe in men in the form of a regiment. However, as the Sector's capital, Tirithond is also home to a branch of the Schola Progenium. As such the regiment raised by Tirithond is a regiment of the Tempestus Scions (Storm Troopers) and is technically not part of the Astra Militarum at all. Rather it falls under the banner of the Militarum Tempestus, a branch of the Adeptus Adminstratum. This detail however, is little known in such distant parts of the Imperium and the Regiment, the Tirithond Titans, serves alongside other regiments, frequently filling the role of Heavy Infantry. Equipment * 'Carapace Armor '- A form of combat armor more durable than standard flak armor. Made from shaped plates of armaplas or ceremite. While it give the wearer a much better chance of survival than flak, it is still inferior to true power armor. * 'Hydra Pattern Hellgun '- Based on designs from the Forge World Hydraphur, the Hydra pattern Hellgun is the standard infantry weapon for the Titans. The Hydra pattern Hellgun is a notably heavy weapon, relying on an over sized powerpack similar in size and shape to an autogun drum magazine. Each magazine is good up to nearly 200 shots. * Other standard Tempestus Scions equipment Recruitment While the candidates for the Regiment primarily come from Tirithond, as the Sector's Schola Progenium ''the orphaned children of officers and other promising candidates from all over the Sector are brought to be trained. While many become Commissars, Arbites, or even members of the Adeptus Sororitas, some off worlders do get chosen to join the Tempestus Scions. Tirithond Olympians While the Titans are undoubtedly among the most skilled and renowned soldiers of Eressa, their limited number demands an additional force in the case of a serious attack. To supplement the specialized role of the Titans, the Tirithond Olympians planetary defense force are raised in harshly trained and highly effective regiments. Compared to other planetary defense forces, they are disciplined and well-equipped comparable to a regular regiment of the Astra Militarum, although they generally never acquire their experience. Equipment * '''Flak Armor '- While insufficient against strong weapons, its cheap production cost and ease of production have made flak armor the standard among the Astra Militarum and many PDFs. The Olympians are equipped with full body armor, providing decent protection. * 'Xelia Pattern LasCarbine '- Designed by Magos Reductor Xelia Veridan, this pattern of LasCarbine is more powerful than many other Lasguns, but sacrifices range and durability to achieve this. However, these drawbacks are considered tolerable by the Olympians, as they primarily fight in urban environments and have generous access to supplies. * 'Macharian Knot '- An unofficial talisman, many troopers carry a simple knot of cloth, torn from the tapestry depicting Saint Macharius hanging in the entry hall of the Cathedral of the Guiding Hand. While this practice was regarded as desecration in its early years, Arch Cardinal Kaleo Tasse eventually sanctified the tradition in 398.M41. And somehow, the tapestry seems to repair itself every decade. Recruitment As the Schola Progenium is privy to the children of high ranking officers or nobles, the ordinary masses cannot even dream of joining the ranks of the Titans. Instead, civilians interested and able to serve can apply in one of the countless recruitment bureaus of the Olympians. After being scanned for diseases and having their physical fitness attested, the men and women of the PDF are trained in combat, maintenance of their gear, basic strategy and most importantly, total obedience to their superiors. They are taught that in case of an attack, they are to gladly give their life in the defense of the planet. Many discharged veterans of the Militarum can be found as senior officers or instructors among the Olympians, granting them an edge over similar defense forces. The constant presence of cadet Commissars from the Schola Progenium does one more thing to boost their discipline. Quotes Add your own Category:Worlds Category:Imperium Category:Eressa Sector Category:Fortress Worlds Category:Segmentum Pacificus